Yellow
by Faded Starlight
Summary: Starfire's out, gazing at the stars on the roof, when Robin joins her. What can happen while these two gaze at the stars? Just about anything. RobStar, Oneshot, Songfic. FIRST STORY! Rating just in case. Better than it sounds! Reviews greatly appreciated!


Hello my fellow fanfiction-ites...lol. I'm new to fanfiction and this is my very first story, please review. :) Like I said, I'm new, so I have no idea what some of the abbreviations mean like OC and RxR...sorry. :) I'll get the hang of it. Go easy on me though, and please enjoy the oneshot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song "Yellow" by Coldplay.

-----------------------

"Yellow"

By Coldplay

The sky was a pallet of midnight blue and the few visible stars gleamed in the sky. The beauty of the night was always taken for granted. Everyone in the city always locked themselves in their houses, no one in the city admiring the picture perfect scene. That is, except for one person in particular.

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

A teenage girl lay on the roof of Titans Tower, her auburn hair sprawled around her. She laid on her back, admiring the stars that no one cared to look at anymore. The warm breeze touched her skin and she inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air. She breathed out, at the same time a sigh escaped her lips.

And everything you do,

Yeah, they were all yellow.

"Hey, Star," a voice from behind her said. Starfire lifted her head and propped herself up on her elbows. "Hello, Friend Robin."

"What'cha doing?" Robin asked, sitting beside her.

I came along,

I wrote a song for you,

Starfire laid back down. "I am admiring the beautiful stars. They are so much prettier on your planet." Robin laid down on his back next to Starfire. "Yeah, I guess they are pretty amazing."

And all the things you do,

And it was called "Yellow."

"Robin, why are there so few stars, and why are those that are visible so difficult to see?" Starfire queried. Robin looked up at the sky. "It's called light pollution, Star. Around big cities like this one, it's hard to see the stars. There's too much light." Starfire sighed. "That is unfortunate."

Robin nodded. "It is. The stars are so mesmerizing to look at...it's a shame they're barely visible."

So then I took my turn,

Oh what a thing to have done,

There was a silence between the two friends, and all they could hear was the sound of the waves lapping against the tower and the gentle breeze sailing through the air.

And it was all "Yellow."

"Robin, is there a way to stop light pollution?" Starfire queried.

"No. Not really," Robin replied, staring at the stars.

"Oh."

Your skin

Oh yeah, your skin and bones,

"But you want to know where you _can_ see the stars?" Robin questioned.

Starfire looked at him eagerly. "Yes, please tell."

"In the country. Where there's no big cities."

Turn into something beautiful,

"Oh, I am sure it is glorious," Starfire sighed.

"It's really amazing. My parents used to always point out constellations to me whenever we were in the country where you could see the stars. Such as...the big dipper." Robin pointed to one of the only visible constellations in the sky. Starfire gasped. "Oh, so it is just like a big picture...except with stars?"

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way."

You know, you know I love you so,

You know I love you so.

Starfire searched for more constellations. "That group of stars resembles a glorfborgen," Starfire pointed out, referring to a Tamaranian creature.

"Uh, yeah," Robin replied, no clue what a 'glorfborgen' was.

I swam across,

I jumped across for you,

Oh what a thing to do.

Cos you were all "Yellow,"

There was a silence again as the two titans gazed at the stars scattered around the sky. Starfire looked for more stars, but there were only a few groups visible. She stared at a patch of sky that had no stars except for one. Her hopes raised and she pointed up to it.

I drew a line,

I drew a line for you,

Oh what a thing to do,

And it was all "Yellow."

"Robin, is that a star?" she asked as she pointed out the small lonely shining light. Robin studied it for a few seconds and then said, "No, that's just an airplane." Starfire soon realized he was right when she realized there were other blinking lights on it and it was moving. Another sigh escaped her lips.

Your skin,

Oh yeah your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

They yet again looked for more stars, sitting in silence until Starfire would occasionally ask dubiously, "Is _that_ a star?" Every time she would get the response, "Airplane."

And you know for you,

I'd bleed myself dry for you,

I'd bleed myself dry.

Starfire spoke up again quietly, "I would like to visit the country someday. To see the stars, hundreds of them gleaming in the night sky–is _that_ a star?" she interrupted herself, pointing at another lonely shining light.

Robin studied it like he had been with others for the past 15 minutes, and said, "No. But I see a star that's more beautiful than all the other stars we've seen," he told her, looking over at her. Starfire looked over at him, too.

It's true, look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for,

"Where is it?" Starfire asked, her eyes scanning the sky. Robin leaned in closer. "It's right next to me," he whispered. Starfire stared into Robin's masked eyes as he leaned over her body. He pressed his lips against hers and Starfire gasped quietly, but returned the kiss eagerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the ordinary kiss developed into a passionate kiss.

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for you,

They pulled away from the kiss, staring into each others' eyes. Robin pushed a lock of auburn hair out of Starfire's face. "I love you, Starfire."

Starfire smiled and Robin laid on his back again. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his arm and laid it on his chest. "I love you too, Robin."

Look how they shine

Look at the stars,

Robin and Starfire lay next to each other, Starfire in Robin's warm embrace, gazing at the stars. Starfire tried one last time and pointed up and said softly, "Is that a star, Robin?" Robin looked up in the sky and saw a single bright, gleaming light in the sky. A smile tugged on the ends of his lips. "Yeah, I really think it is." He kissed her head lightly.

Look how they shine for you,

And all the things that you do.

-----------------------

How'd I do:) Reviews are definitely great! Please be nice; like I said I'm new and this was my first fic. Constructive criticism is acceptable...but please no...what do you call them? Flames:)

Thanks!

Faded Starlight


End file.
